


[宜嘉Markson]性转r18

by yan1006918



Category: GOT7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 05:37:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yan1006918/pseuds/yan1006918





	[宜嘉Markson]性转r18

惯例的pwp纯肉。

无剧情。

没什么用的学园paro设定。

一方性转。

以上注意避雷

————————————————

王嘉妮脸颊赌气地鼓鼓着，扶着段宜恩的肩膀从人大腿上下去，伏身到对方的腿间。

指尖乍一碰触到段宜恩胯间蛰伏的部位，王嘉妮就有些后悔，动作磨磨蹭蹭地拉开校裤的拉链，偷偷抬眼看了一眼好整以暇的学长，要反悔的神情全然写在有些皱起来的脸上。

为什么要和段宜恩在学生会的办公室做这种事啊，虽然现在没有人，指不定一会就有人要回来了，新闻部的学弟正愁周报没有素材我就给他送过来了是不是有超仗义，周末一定要让他请客，披萨要加三倍的芝士才可以，不对不对就算没人看到也不应该在这里…………

“嘉嘉。”

段宜恩看到王嘉妮眼底的闪烁，好意出言中止了她的胡思乱想。“不要做了吗？”

段宜恩不笑的时候，清秀的面部线条就有点冷峻的意味，眉峰微微拧出个轻褶便格外有威慑力，尤其他习惯性在王嘉妮身上投注多一倍的注视，王嘉妮被他看得腰一阵发软，加快手上动作从裤料的束缚中放出对方的阳物。

半软的柱身在王嘉妮指掌间肉眼可见地充血胀挺，王嘉妮暗自腹议几句不近人情的学长，脸颊羞红一片。她生涩地握住茎身，从根部起生涩地套弄了几下，火热的温度烫着王嘉妮每一根指肚，掌心清晰感受到阳物的勃动。

手腕不自觉颤抖抗衡着想要抽手逃开的冲动，王嘉妮头皮微微发麻，尝试性地用舌尖舔了一口圆硕前端正中的小孔，男人的味道一下占据了她的味蕾，王嘉妮僵硬地一下下舔弄着段宜恩的阳具，双手动作加快以分散注意力不去分辨那是什么味道。

上方传来一声似是毫无防备没能压抑住的低喘，段宜恩冷着一张脸，眼底的炙热却足够将跪伏在腿间的人整个吞噬了。

他和王嘉妮上床的次数也很有限，王嘉妮平时一副开放外向的朝气开朗模样，在床上却青涩异常，段宜恩也不舍得强迫她，更何况本人还喜欢极了她的样子，根本乐在其中。

柔软的舌头在男性最敏感的部位来回舔舐着，不住把湿滑温热的触感留在那上面又再次覆盖掉。段宜恩看着王嘉妮粉色的舌尖从唇间探出一点，来回不断地在自己的阳具上划过，也开始有些后悔激对方主动为自己服务这个提议了，他下面硬得发胀，再不有点实质的解决真的会忍耐不住。

“嘉嘉，嘴巴张开，含进去。”

微沉的嗓音里掺入一丝欲望的低哑，王嘉妮身体一僵，只有在性爱时才听过的声线令身体也开始微微发热，鼻间絮绕的男麝味道让她脑海一片空白，下意识便顺从话语，张口含进完全胀挺的前端。

“嘶…牙齿小心，不要碰到。”

前端被温热的口腔含入，牙齿不断蹭磕到柱身，王嘉妮嘴巴被段宜恩的阴茎塞得满满的，一双大眼睛蓄起水汽，好像被欺负得狠了一样。段宜恩看着王嘉妮鼓鼓的口腔和辛苦得皱起来的秀眉，着实不忍心再强求对方，而且他居然还从这种毫无技巧可言的口交中获得了快感，勃起的阳物一个劲地叫嚣着要再多欺负对方一些。

王嘉妮被口中的硬物抵着软腭，舌头胡乱推拒着已经含入的部分，没想到频频收获到段学长压抑的喘息，虽然被噎得有些难受，不由地脑袋上下移动，吞吐起了口中的巨物，双手圈住含不进的部分抚慰。

段宜恩毫不怀疑自己多看一会儿王嘉妮卖力取悦他的模样就能射出来，而阴茎在紧热的口腔中不断进出也着实带来叠加的快感，鼻腔发出一个舒服的轻吟，脸上的表情缓和许多。

“嘉嘉好棒，真厉害。”

王嘉妮听了这种夸奖，羞得缩起肩头，她的嘴巴合拢不上，舌头也在被进出的柱身不间断地摩擦着，没法像平时吃了亏那样用更长更快速的语句diss回去，只得用湿漉漉的大眼睛瞪了享受的男人一眼，视线正好和段宜恩翻腾着欲望的眸子撞了个正着。

“唔……嗯…”

喉间发出一声含糊的呻吟，王嘉妮还是第一次这么清晰地看到段宜恩在情事里的模样，往常段宜恩一亲上来，她就神智含糊什么都顾不上了。不得不讲，被全校绝大多数女孩追捧的校草的确有一张精致到难以形容的脸庞，不似人类地对她们这种普通人类有着致命的吸引力，此时她就完全被蛊惑着，明明只是在给对方口交，自己小腹也流窜过一阵热潮，双腿间的私密处更是涌出一股湿意。

口舌间满是控制不住的涎水混合男人的体液，王嘉妮只觉得脸颊越来越热，连带身体也逐渐升温。

段宜恩安抚性质地摸了摸王嘉妮脑后的发，手指顺着柔顺的发丝摸上被头发遮挡住的后颈，轻轻揉捏几下，又对人小巧精致的耳垂来了兴趣，捏住软肉反复揉捻。段宜恩的手碰触到哪里，王嘉妮就觉得细密的电流被带去了哪里，难以言喻的微妙感觉在体内滋生，一股脑地往下腹涌。等段宜恩玩够了，指背顺着耳侧皮肤抚摸滑下，又一次碰触到她的脖子的时候，王嘉妮清楚地感觉到那个难以启齿的地方蓦地收缩了一下，吐出一小股蜜液，沾得底裤都湿了一片。

动作僵了半拍，等段宜恩摩挲着她下巴催促的时候，王嘉妮才发现自己一只手不知什么时候，已经不自觉地探了下去，将将就要碰触到双腿间的私密处。王嘉妮听到段宜恩嗤地轻笑了一声，神智受惊了似地恢复了些许，王嘉妮用那只手紧紧攥着校服短裙，黑黝黝的眼眸里闪过一丝羞愤，上方传来的目光直白而赤裸，王嘉妮索性埋下头，赌气地将对方的阳物含得更深。

居高临下的人将她的小动作看得一清二楚，深色的眸黯了黯，段宜恩将阳具从对方嘴里撤出，一方面不想第一次做这种事的人硬来受伤，另一方面着实也忍耐到了极限。

深红色的前端和王嘉妮唇间连出一丝银线，她有些茫然地抬起头看着段宜恩，樱色的唇膏已经被摩擦得寥寥无几，完全掩盖不住被蹂躏成深红色的唇。

段宜恩被王嘉妮有些涣散的眼眸看得下腹一阵紧绷，将人抱起压在会客沙发上，仔细亲吻着微肿的唇极尽安抚，一只手探到对方裙底，顺着内裤边沿伸进去抚摸。王嘉妮回应着他的亲吻，方才的不满系数用磨咬对方唇肉讨了回来，段宜恩的动作让她一颤，身子变得如同沙发靠枕一样绵软，兹待安抚的部位被男人轻轻用指尖刷扫过，两条修长的腿不安地合拢绞缠。

感受到手上被传过来的压力，段宜恩用舌尖来回舔弄着温软的口腔，挑逗着身下人的情欲，手上动作却蛮不讲理地将人双腿分开。

王嘉妮的皮肤因羞耻而泛着淡淡的粉色，眼眶里蕴着的水汽不住打转，随时都会破碎淌出。被这样一双眼睛盯着看，段宜恩忍不住将阳物抵在人腿根狠狠摩擦了几下才克制住马上要了她的冲动。

大腿壁的嫩肉被摩擦得微红，王嘉妮喉间发出一声嘤咛，紧紧闭起双眼逃避已经在承受范围之外的耻感，内裤早已被脱下丢在一旁，白色的布料间一块湿痕，格外显眼。

“嗯……唔…呜嗯…”

她被段宜恩缠着舌尖，话语和呻吟都堵在对方口中，双腿间湿滑一片，小巧的阴蒂被来回拨弄带起酸麻的快感，偏偏段宜恩还钟爱撩拨那里，指腹压着软粒时而按压揉弄，时而上下快速摩擦，直到将那处作弄得充血鼓胀起，才肯指尖下探，来到湿滑热液的源头。

硬胀的阴唇稍一被碰触便颤抖收缩，王嘉妮受到惊吓一样咬了一口段宜恩的舌尖，长长的睫羽止不住颤动，鼻腔间不自觉发出又轻又软的细碎喘音，无意识地撩动上方人的神经。

王嘉妮不安地在沙发坐垫上磨蹭着，乍一睁开的眼睛正好和上方的注视目光撞了个正着，她被对方充满侵略的视线看得浑身燥热，颤着嗓音小声催促坏心的学长。

“快……快些…”

两片软肉被手指分开，蜜液没了阻挡尽情涌出沾湿指节，段宜恩揉了揉穴口的软肉，搂着他脖子的人颤了一下，随即咬着下唇，微微抬起臀部接受手指的插入。

紧窄的小穴里又湿又热，肉壁蠕动着含吮送进的手指，蜜液小股小股地随穴口收缩被挤出，抽送几下便完全可以顺畅进出。段宜恩亲吻着王嘉妮颈侧，白色校服衬衫被从裙腰中扯出一半，扣子严丝合缝，下摆的两片衣襟却向男人开敞着，被人伸入手肆意抚摸还在发育的胸部，上下一同亵玩。

“挺起来了，这可不行，一会儿还要去上课呢？”

段宜恩拨弄着胸罩内浑圆的乳房，伸进胸罩里揉捏小巧的乳尖，兀自的低语呼在王嘉妮颈侧，引得人轻颤，随后又低下身子，隔着校服亲了亲凌乱起伏的胸口，作势要含住已经被撩拨得挺立的乳尖。

“……不…不行…啊…嗯啊——”

王嘉妮惊慌地半坐起身制止对方，若是真的在校服上留下印子她更别想出去见人了，段宜恩被推开了些，眉峰不悦地挑了挑，还埋在王嘉妮体内的手指快速地抽送了几下，就让人浑身发软只能发出可爱的娇喘鼻音。

王嘉妮被作弄的没有办法，只能皱着眉胡乱摸上前襟的衣扣主动解开，还生怕动作慢了段宜恩会做更出格的事一般，连解带扯将白皙胸口暴露在对方视线里。漂亮的大眼睛瞪了段宜恩一眼，瞳中满浸着情欲，惹得段宜恩俯下身亲了亲她发红的眼角。高挺的鼻子也是皱皱的，显然被欺负得过分了。

段宜恩亲吻上嫩白的皮肤，能被衣料遮挡的部位毫无顾忌地在上留下点点吻痕，手上抽送不停，反复分开夹紧的湿滑甬道，等他亲吻到胀大的乳晕时，王嘉妮发出一声近乎哭腔的低喘，小穴快速收缩了几下，大股热液淋在段宜恩的手指上。

“嗯…嗯呜……呜…啊…”

高潮后神智清醒了几分，连感官都变得更为敏感，王嘉妮没有错过段宜恩一声极轻的笑声，随即肉穴中的手指便被抽了出去，更粗大热烫的柱体抵上颤抖收缩的穴口，缓慢坚定地插入至深处。敏感的内壁痉挛着裹紧男人的阴茎，诚实地将一寸寸被碾过的快感反馈给身体的主人。快感过载似地折磨着神经，比方才更强烈的刺激电流一样在软绵绵的身体里游走，腰身发软用不上力，臀部被对方抬高方便进入，高潮仿佛无限延长，无论肉穴怎么推拒都只能被火热坚硬的柱体侵入。

“全都吃进去了，下面可比你上面的嘴巴要厉害一些。”

“唔……唔嗯…嗯啊…”

段宜恩低着眼，看着自己的阳具完全送进紧窄小穴中，在王嘉妮耳边说着会让她不自觉收缩小穴的话，完全没有失望地感到茎身被一阵吸吮，沉腰便在湿热的甬道内操干起来。

“啊嗯……太…太深了……慢些…”

王嘉妮被一瞬顶到甬道尽头的刺激逼出甜腻的呻吟，窄小的阴道被阴茎撑开，完全被占据的快感和恐慌让她急促呼吸中都带着泣音，段宜恩一下接一下的顶入每次都让她漏出可爱的鼻音，双腿紧紧缠在段宜恩腰间承受操弄。

段宜恩抬起王嘉妮就要埋进他怀里的小脸，另只手覆拢住跟随抽送轻颤的乳房捏了捏，这种时候他分外喜欢看王嘉妮脸上的表情，隐忍的，错乱的，不安的，深陷情欲中的，全部都属于他。

“乖，舒服了吗？”

段宜恩贯穿着缠着他吸吮的肉穴，亲吻王嘉妮眉眼安抚，抽插间带出的水响儿都要比嘤咛着说不出话的人声音要大，咕啾咕啾欢爱的响动代替她回答了这句问话。

情热的爱液从已经合不拢的小穴中流出，又被段宜恩操回了深处。王嘉妮觉得下体好像失禁了一样，不断有水流出来，又热又硬的东西占满了她的阴道，还在不住往里顶。她紧紧抓着段宜恩肩头的衣料，生理性的泪水已经淌下，眼中满是承载得超标的情欲，眼角竟被欢爱强制性带出一丝媚意。

“呜…Marky……Marky…”

王嘉妮平时都老老实实叫年长于她一岁的人宜恩哥，偶尔捉弄对方时还会一本正经地叫段学长。这个爱称只有在两个人说悄悄话的时候才能频繁听到，王嘉妮更是有自己的矜持，羞耻得不行的时候断不会叫出口，此时她的视线都是散的，已然被情欲和快感逼促得什么都顾不上了。

软绵混杂甜腻鼻音的音节不住从水润的唇间溢出，段宜恩知道她又快高潮了，精韧的腰部耸动，将在人体内不停插弄的阳具又深入几分，直顶得王嘉妮啜着嗓音呜咽。

“嗯…嗯啊……Marky…哈啊…”

龟头滑进一个更为紧窄的部位，王嘉妮鼻音拔高，娇喘着用颤抖的嘴唇断断续续发出呻吟。段宜恩被这下痉挛缩紧的肉壁咬得低叹出声，扶着对方的大腿用力几下再将交合的肉穴操开，随后便不停地保持同样深度的深插，龟头顶端的敏感处来回抵弄紧仄的宫口，双方都是已经在高潮的边缘。

强烈的射精感让段宜恩放缓了些抽插的动作，整根阴茎埋在人身体里，小幅度晃动着享受穴肉的含吮，底下鼓胀囊袋摩擦着有些肿的阴唇，根部的毛发都被人分泌出的蜜液沾湿了。

王嘉妮睁大眼睛不解地看着他，小穴传来一阵阵抽搐的快感，却远远没有被抽送时直接。

“嘉嘉。”

段宜恩将她耳侧一束凌乱的发丝理顺，再别回人耳后，下体传来窒息般的紧缩几乎让他克制不住，低哑的话语顿了顿，接着问道，

“是安全期吗？”

王嘉妮快被他这种漫不经心的语调逼疯了，她不由自主地晃动腰臀想让段宜恩再动一动，颤抖个不停的唇呜呜咽咽地发出连串近似崩溃的话语，“嗯……嗯啊…我、我不知道……呜…再…再动一下，哥……段宜恩…嗯……段宜恩…”湿漉漉的眼眸中满是祈求。

段宜恩眼神暗了下来，双手扣住女孩纤瘦的腰肢，不管不顾地挺腰大力抽送，哪怕王嘉妮真的怀上他的孩子，他也会养的，不管几个。

王嘉妮被这近乎凶狠的顶弄一下噎得连呻吟都发不出，白皙的皮肤在男人指掌间被揉捻成情欲的粉红色，每一寸都散发着诱惑的气息。肉穴在粗硬的阳具不间断的进攻中，除了快感什么都感觉不到，哪怕动作变得粗鲁，也服帖地吸吮着男人的阴茎。王嘉妮在被段宜恩又一次插入的时候惊叫了一声，刚找回声音的嘴唇就被人堵住，唇舌纠缠，身体小幅痉挛着迎接了高潮。

大量热液浇在敏感的前端处，段宜恩呼吸也变得凌乱，近乎狠戾地吮吻着王嘉妮的唇，下身大力操了几下高潮中颤抖不已的肉穴，抽出阴茎快速撸动了几下，射在了王嘉妮大腿根部。

——

结果周末王嘉妮还是吃到了加了三倍芝士的披萨，段宜恩请的。

与此同时，新闻部的学弟在台灯下编新闻稿编得头发都秃了。

END


End file.
